This invention is an improvement on the support fastener shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,243 issued May 4, 1976. The background of this invention is substantially identical to the prior art mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,243, except the support fastener shown and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,243 is removeable by insertion of a thin, blade-like member under the head to permit resilient distortion of the retaining arm. There are situations, which have been found by the common assignee of that patent and this application, which require that the support fastener be permanently and nonremoveably installed in the panel.